


Where do you go?

by Muserobbin



Series: Where Does the Good Go [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Student Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Smut, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muserobbin/pseuds/Muserobbin
Summary: **Spoilers ahead if you haven't finished Refractory!**Peter and Tony move forward into their relationship while Pepper who is getting more and more pregnant seems to set the tone. Their relationship is a ticking time bomb. Will they be able to cut the wire, or will Steve try to lay down on the wire?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Where Does the Good Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671178
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84





	1. Unbreak Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Loving and adoring this chapter.
> 
> Smut ahead. Thank God. Finally.

Cold January air slipped under the crack of the front door where Peter stood waiting for the man himself. The streetlights glimmered and glowed slightly distorted by the fog on the glass from Peter’s quick, shaky breathing. _I’m in, I’m in, I’m in._ The words swirled around his brain trying to sink in and reveal their exact meaning. He didn’t want to think now about what he had just committed himself to. No, not now. Tonight, was for them.

He reread the message from Tony Stark: On my way, sweetie.

Under the excitement, nerves raged through his body causing rippling trimmers. What if he had forgotten how to do this? They had barely had sex at La Mer, Tony taking him, then him taking Tony. What if the memory was better than the act itself, having been over a year ago now? He heard the car before he saw it creeping along the deserted street looking for a space. It disappeared, and Peter bounced from foot to foot not in an attempt to keep warm but in an attempt to regain his nerve.

His figure emerged from the white Audi, head bowed, hands deep in pockets, and shoulders hunched to keep warm in the frigid early morning air. When Tony reached the door, Peter opened it for him, and the man stepped inside stomping his feet to rid his shoes of the salt that they had collected from the sidewalk. Peter waited, fidgeting with his hands. Eventually, Tony met his gaze and blew on his red fingers.

“Let me.”

Peter took the man’s hands in his own, cupping them in his own and bringing them to his lips where he blew warm air over the icy digits. Tony shivered not entirely from the cold now but from the proximity to Peter’s mouth. He eyed the boy’s lips somewhat warily, somewhat resigned, somewhat enamored.

Peter shivered as well, and Tony stepped forward and wrapped his coat around the boy, his boy, his lover, pulling him to his body.

 _Oh, yes_. They both thought. The week before had stretched long and difficult, the stress of it finally emanating from their bodies and out with the air under the crack in the door.

Peter sighed pressing his entire length to Tony’s, so tired of fighting. They were both hard he soon discovered. He boldly slipped his hand down the other’s torso until he met the clothed hardness. The older man gasped and pressed his hips forward then stopped and looked Peter in the eyes, holding him at arm’s length:

“We could stop. Put a pin in it. Be the greatest love story of all time. The one where we pine after each other but can never have each other. I’ll write you letters every few years. You’ll eventually marry, and your wife will wonder why I left you my estate.”

“Just kiss me,” Peter begged, and Tony obeyed.

When their lips met, it was a fervent kiss, sweet, lingering then hot and exploitive. Their lips moved in a synchrony only experienced by lovers relearning each other’s mouths, bodies, souls. They had their eyes open at the start staring into the abyss filled with nothing but love and pure joy of finally, finally getting some relief. They soon discovered the hidden remembrance of lips on lips no longer dripping in memory but made alive.

“Not here,” Tony said breaking the kiss. “Let me make love to you in a bed. Oh, please, Peter. You have no idea how long I’ve waited.”

“I may have some idea,” the younger responded coyly but still recovering his lost breath. “Come on,” he grabbed the elder’s hand urging him up the stairs.

“Here?”

“Why not?’

“You don’t want somewhere more…” Tony left the sentence open not wanting to offend.

Peter gripped his hard cock somewhat lewdly. “I won’t make it. I can promise you that.”

He turned and jogged up the stairs fully expecting the other man to follow which he did. The apartment was dark except for the lamp casting a faint glow out into the hallway from where it sat on Peter’s nightstand. The younger held up a finger to his lips and mouthed, _Ned_.

When they were in the bedroom, door closed, Tony whispered, “I can’t promise I’ll be quiet.”

Peter shrugged leaning against the bed post unsure as how to start but was already undressing the man with his eyes. God, he had missed the tan skin kissed golden by the late summer sun and the hard chest and stomach muscles.

Tony watched the younger’s eyes running over his body feeling somewhat unnerved by the gaze and hoped he would live up to expectation. He had gotten back in shape with Rhodey, but he was a year older and competing with his younger, more sure, unmarried self. The gold ring on his left hand felt tight around fingers swollen from the warmth of being indoors. _I’m sorry, Pepper. I just can’t be without him anymore_.

He made the first move approaching Peter slowly as if he was an unsettled puppy. There was no hint of rejection in the younger’s eyes, just sheer determination… and lust. He brought a hand up to cup Peter’s cheek, lightly thumbing the chubby flesh there still plump with youth though his jaw was more angular, chiseled even. This was the first time he was allowing himself to fully take in the details. They were no longer in a limbo. He was a cheating man just like he had always known with no business in getting married.

Peter turned his head and kissed Tony’s palm then took a finger between his lips sucking it in all the while keeping eye contact. Tony was impossibly hard now, erection pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of the jeans he had hastily pulled on earlier. He touched himself trying to relieve the pressure. This seemed to break the spell, and Peter surged forward pressing their lips together in quick hot, needy kisses replacing Tony’s hand with his own.

“On the bed, on the bed,” Tony urged pushing the boy backwards whose steps were fumbling over each other lost as the boy was in desire, so Tony took initiative and picked the boy up and moved them over to the bed, falling on top of the smaller figure. They struggled with their clothes, too anxious to fully remove anything in their lust.

Tony turned Peter’s body over and pulled his pants and boxers down to his thighs and removed his own aching member from his jeans. He spat on his hand and worked the hole open quickly, forcefully, finding it was tight but not virginal like the last time. Anger flared up in him as he remembered how Bruce had had what was his over and over and over. He pushed his cock inside Peter’s ass, straight to the hilt. Peter yelped but didn’t protest. Tony moved his hips in quick jerks and thrusts, emotion taking over his movements.

The older man’s length inside him, moving not so gently was exactly what he needed in this moment after months and months of tension and denying himself what he need most. God, he needed Tony.

Peter was a writhing, mewling mess under him as he grasped the boy’s hips and thrust deep and fast. Tony put his lips to his ear, “You… are… mine!” The other could only nod, overcome with the beginnings of an orgasm.

“Oh, Tony, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

Tony slapped his ass and thrust in roughly and hissed into his ear, “Tell me!”

“I’m yours! I’m yours! Oh, I swear to you, I’ve only been yours. Oh, please,” he all but sobbed into the mattress. “I only thought of you every time.”

Peter’s hips bucked back against Tony’s pelvis, flesh slapping against flesh creating the lewdest of noises both having forgotten about the sleeping roommate in the next bedroom. Peter was really crying now, tears streaming down his face, glowing in the fact they were finally together again in this way.

“I love you,” he sobbed into the mattress, and Tony stopped his movements concern taking over his arousal.

“Where’s the lube?” He managed and quickly pulled the bedside drawer open to find a half empty bottle. He turned Peter over and pushed the jelly inside with his fingers before dousing his member. “Look at me,” he urged the other, positioning his cock at the entrance. He obeyed, and Tony pushed inside less sporadic and more, well, loving. Their eyes never leaving each other’s as they watched the other being fucked.

He rolled his hips into Peter and wiped the tears with his fingers all the while whispering, “I love you, God, I love you… so much Peter, you have no idea.”

They cried together now, Peter too overcome and shaky to revel in the fact that Tony, his Tony was crying for him. The sight was so moving, he was brought to the edge quickly again. Tony took a hold of Peter’s cock and pumped it once, twice then he was coming over both of their chests and Tony’s hand. Sweet moans escaped his lips as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Soon, Tony was coming as well, hips jerking again, movement no longer rhythmic as he moaned into the other’s ear, “Oh, Pete. Oh…”

Afterwards, they lay in their mess; Tony’s arms wrapped around Peter encompassing him in long arms pulling him to his chest. He pressed sweet kisses to the younger’s temple comforting him and trying to squeeze every drop of love into the delicate gesture. Peter hadn’t stopped crying, but his tears fell silently now in a never-ending stream all cravings from the last year and a half melting from his heart. He hadn’t realized how hardened it had become in his desperate attempt to deny himself what he longed for.

They fell asleep in this way; bodies seeking and retaining comfort in the fact that they were together at last. The drought of the year broken by the dam of tears that eventually lulled them to sleep. Peter awoke first, carefully maneuvering himself out from under the older man’s heavy arm. His need to urinate urged him to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible. They had stripped all of their clothes off at some point in the night as the heat of their bodies made them too warm.

In the bathroom, Peter did his business and showered enjoying the warm water after the coolness of the tiles under his feet had caused a chill. When he was toweling off, he wiped a section of the mirror off and noted how puffy his eyes were from all the crying the night before. Despite the swollen redness though, his smile took over his features making his eyes less severe.

When he exited the bathroom, he nearly jumped a foot as Ned and Tony were sitting at the kitchen table having coffee. He flushed remembering the noises they had made the night before. Ned was giving him a ‘what the fuck’ look, and Tony got up to get to the bathroom.

He cupped Peter’s cheek and pecked his lips, “Morning.”

Tony’s eyes danced with the knowledge of what they had done no doubt imagining Peter in a less than dressed state.

“I’m gonna-” Peter gestured to his bedroom then the towel wrapped around his waist. Ned nodded.

Once dressed, he approached Ned hoping his thick sweater would shield him from the judgement in the other’s eyes. The shower was running while Tony bathed himself, but they still spoke in hushed tones.

“Go ahead,” Peter gestured to the space in front of him. “I have my coffee. Lay it on me.”

“Peter,” Ned leaned forward looking earnestly into his eyes, “What are you doing? He’s married now.”

Peter sighed. “We can’t stay apart anymore. I’m tired of it. It’s not healthy.”

His friend didn’t say anything acknowledging the fact that Peter had not been himself since the September before. His unhealthy tendencies were getting the best of him, and who was Ned to judge? It didn’t affect him, not really. As long as Peter was happy.

Tony emerged from the bathroom, steam trailing out behind him. He was dressed in the same clothes he had arrived in but looked incredibly refreshed. There was the lightest puffiness lingering around his eyes not enough to give away his emotions from hours ago. Their eyes met once more, and heat rushed into the younger’s cheeks.

“I need to get to class,” Ned said. “Peter?”

Peter had completely forgotten about their physics class and lab. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

“Okay, I’ll wait downstairs,” Ned replied not wanting to be in the vicinity of the obvious eye fucking going on in the room.

Once alone, Tony approached him for a real kiss, taking Peter’s head in his hands and pulling him up until he was standing toe to toe with the man. Their lips moved in a now familiar synchrony having regained the familiarity with their lovemaking.

“When can I see you again?” Peter was unable to keep the neediness from his voice.

“Soon, baby. Real soon,” Tony responded. “Now, get to class.”

“Will you tell Pepper?”

“I think she already knows,” Tony admitted, a hint of shame coloring his tone. “She knows how I am. Besides, she just wants a child and security.”

Peter nodded though not fully understanding the situation. This would have to wait for later, or he seriously risked not making it to class on time. They kissed inside the apartment several quick pecks before Tony left first then Peter locking up. The car was gone by the time he met Ned on the sidewalk below.

So, they were really doing this.

⸎

It been a while since Tony had done the walk of shame, but that was exactly what he was doing. He knew Pepper would instantly realize it, probably already knew where he was thanks to Friday. When he walked in the door, the smell of breakfast hit him. _Oh, she knows._

There, his pregnant wife stood, silky robe cascading down her small shoulders and pulling at her belly. She held vigil over pancakes, spatula in one hand, other on hip.

“Good morning,” she said when she spotted him.

He felt a bit like he did in the old days when she was his personal assistant, and he was coming home hungover and shirking all business-related anything.

“Morning,” he said grimly, trying to gauge the situation.

“Sit down,” she said with a gesture of the spatula to the chair across the island from her.

He sat down, slowly, carefully, unsure whether she was about to hurl a pancake at his head, speaking of which, throbbed painfully with the impending migraine. A lovely stress response. Wordlessly, she retrieved a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water, and set it down in front of him.

As if poisoned, he cautiously sipped at it. Pepper rolled her eyes.

A plate was set unceremoniously in front of him, ceramic clanking against granite. Though he wasn’t hungry at that moment, he knew better than to push the food away, so he picked up the fork and began shoveling pancake in his mouth.

Pepper stayed standing across from him now sipping on a cup of tea, taking him in.

“How long?”

He sighed and set his fork down.

“What?” She asked. He stayed quiet sensing she had more to say, sensing the torrent of rain. “You know, it’s not the fact that you’re having an affair that’s the problem. It’s the fact you left your pregnant wife in the middle of the night to do so.”

“What?”

“Yes. Please, Tony, tell me that after everything that you still want this child.” Pepper looked vulnerable now, a look that was so rare to see on the woman that fear churned the undigested pancakes in his stomach.

“I- I, of course, I do! How can you say that?” He stood up now no longer able to keep still on the bar stool.

“It’s not yours. It’s Steve’s,” she was saying. “You can still get out now.”

“What?”

“Tony…” The woman was crying now.

He went around the island and pulled her to his chest, caressing her hair.

“I don’t want to do this alone.” Pepper said, somehow finding tranquility enough to steady her voice.

“You won’t. I’m here. Steve is here. We are all here for you.”

“Yet it feels like everyone is trying to sleep with my husband!”

“Just Peter.” He corrected.

“And Steve.”

He held her at arms’ length. “What… did you just say?”

She turned away from him and threw her arms up in exasperation before pinching her nose. “Forget it. I’m just being hormonal.”

“Right…” But his mouth was dry. Steve. He wanted so badly to push the man away for good. But he couldn’t. The man was the father of his child. The child was his child.

“Sleep with whoever.” Pepper said, suddenly yet sternly. “But you better be back in my bed, _our_ bed during the night. I’m going to take a shower.”

Tony watched his wife’s retreating figure feeling helpless and confused at the situation that he had created for himself.

“Oh,” Pepper stopped and put her chin to her shoulder, catching his eye. “I want to meet with this Peter.”

Tony sighed knowing there was no way out of this. She called the shots. He took his phone out and pondered the situation yet again, turning the phone over and over in his hands.

Tony, 0946am: She knows.

There was an incoming call from Peter which he declined not feeling that he could trust his voice.

Tony, 0948am: She wants to meet with you

Peter, 0948am: Oh, this is bad…

When Tony didn’t answer, another message came through.

Peter, 0950am: Right?

Tony, 0951am: Not exactly. Maybe we can explain over dinner? Are you free tomorrow night?

He chose tomorrow night so that Pepper could gather her thoughts and so Peter could work up the nerve to look the lioness directly in the mouth. In spite of everything, there was a calmness that came over him. This could work, this could be okay.

Peter, 0953am: I suppose.


	2. Happy and Healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper, Peter, and Tony talk over dinner.

Peter stood outside the door of the penthouse, shifting nervously. He had brought flowers as if that would somehow soften the woman he was planning to win over. Tony had promised this was not a confrontational dinner, but he couldn’t see it any other way. Then again, this was rich people lever, the rich of the rich; possibly, he just didn’t understand.

It was Pepper who answered the door.

“Hi, Peter,” she said amicably.

He was now speechless; his nerves had gotten the best of him. Should he bolt? Should he reply? He knew he should do something besides just standing there like an idiot.

“Are those flowers?”

“Yes.”

He held them out as if they were burning him.

“Thank you, that’s so sweet of you,” she smiled without an ounce of animosity.

“Peter!” Came Tony’s voice, and Pepper moved aside to let him in accidentally bumping her belly against Tony who placed his hands on her hips to steady her. She went back down the hall leaving the pair.

“Peter,” Tony repeated. He bent down for a kiss, and Peter turned his head at the last second, so the lips brushed his cheek instead.

“Tony,” Peter whispered feeling more than a little panicked. Then, he turned for the door, but Tony caught his arm just like he knew he would. He let out a shaky laugh.

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re okay, Peter, I promise.” He held his hands up. “No tricks. Breathe.”

So, there they were: Tony, Pepper, and Peter around the dining table next to the window overlooking the best view in New York City. Despite his earlier anxieties, he felt relatively relaxed discussing his classes with Pepper and returning questions about the pregnancy over caprese salad with balsamic reduction while they awaited the main course.

He was slowly starting to thaw which was probably the plan since the next subject sat heavier than the main course itself. Pepper cleared her throat cutting in her beef.

“So, you know that Steve is the biological father of the baby?” Then turning to Tony, “He did sign the NDA, correct?”

Peter got a glimpse of the woman who had kept the man he loved in line for years. The pregnant belly seemed to disappear as a strong, confident woman peaked out from behind the matronly one at the head of the table. This was something else to analyze: she had the control in the room.

“That is correct.” Tony smiled.

She turned her attention back on the young man.

“Yes, I know,” he said quietly then took a swig of his sparkling beverage.

“I have no qualms about you, Peter.” That gentle, maternal smile was back. “You’re a good guy, and I think you will be good for Tony. But he will be a part of this child’s life in as many ways as possible. You need to understand where your place is.”

It felt like the other shoe had dropped as she easily switched back into business mode. He looked to Tony who was watching him. If they were seated next to each other, perhaps he would be rubbing Peter’s leg to comfort him. But the wood of the table stretched before them in a strategic move to remind them who was in charge here.

He offered a smile that was understanding with just an undertone of sadness. “I understand. Morgan comes first, always.”

Tony smiled secretly at the name, hand over lips to protect that information.

“Good,” Pepper said then placed her knife and fork carefully on her plate to signal that she was done. “I think I’ll skip dessert, tonight. It was nice to meet you, Peter. I look forward to this arrangement.”

She patted Tony on the shoulder, and he caught her hand in his own and placed a tender kiss against the creamy skin there. Somewhere, a door closed.

They were left with each other, Tony looking mischievous and Peter looking pale.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Peter gave him an annoyed roll of his eyes and let out a shaky breath that he had been holding. “I suppose not, could’ve been worse.”

“Yes, it could’ve.” Tony’s expression was solemn almost somber before it dissolved into a grin. “Want to get a hotel room? I can’t stay out the whole night per the rules, but well…”

He trailed off, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was hinting at.

“It would help take some of the stress out of those delicate shoulders.” Tony winked.

“I can’t promise that I won’t fall asleep on you.”

He just waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, I highly doubt you will.”

They entered the hotel separately, Peter normal, Tony in a baseball cap. Part of the deal was that this whole escapade must stay off the new reals and out of the papers. Once in the room, Tony made quick work of Peter’s clothes feeling like a starved man though he had just had the younger the night before last. He laid Peter down on his stomach and used the hotel lotion to lather up his back then kneaded it carefully and deeply.

“Poor baby,” Tony cooed. “So much stress.”

“Not funny,” Peter grumbled. “My boyfriend’s wife is scary.”

Tony chuckled. “Boyfriend? I was thinking more… lover.”

Peter turned pink. “Think of it however you like.”

“I don’t mind being your boyfriend,” Tony admitted. “But I do think that we are more than that yet I’m not quite sure what the word would be.”

“Soulmate?”

Tony was silent then put his lips to Peter’s ear. “Love of my life, consort, but I think of you as my better half.”

Peter smiled into the duvet happy that he was half of Tony’s anything. Tony kissed his cheek, warm hair tickling his skin and igniting goosebumps down his body.

“Can I fuck you?”

“Yes, please, but I’d prefer to make love to you.”

Peter gazed back at Tony from over his shoulder. “Then make love to me.”

This time was different than their previous hurried session filled with deep desire and strong emotion. It was love.

“Undress me, baby,” the elder whispered.

Peter pulled the clothes off slowly, neither in a hurry to make this moment memory. He pushed the man down on the bed and pulled off his shoes then socks then shirt and pants leaving his boxers tenting up toward the ceiling. He ran his tongue teasingly along his chest and down to the waistband of the boxers.

Tony let out a frustrated grown before turning the pair over so that he was in charge again and mimicked the tongue movement while Peter was a writhing mess beneath him, so pretty, so wanting, so _needy_ for cock. Not just any cock, but his cock.

“Fuck, baby.”

He ran his fingers across Peter’s face and down to the lips that parted pulling his finger in to mime sucking his cock. He moaned. The younger man’s eyes were wide open and as innocent as their time at La Mer. Then, he bit Tony’s fingers, grazing his teeth almost painfully down and into the bone. Not so innocent anymore.

Peter bucked his hips up craving the weight of his lover against him, and his lover placed the hand that wasn’t in the other’s mouth against his hips effectively holding him in place to stop his gyrations.

This elicited a moan as the younger attempted to gain friction against his aching cock.

“So eager,” Tony continued his tease. “Want me inside you, honey?”

Peter’s eyes rolled up to the wainscoting on the ceiling at the endearment. He couldn’t believe they were here now, finally and finally and finally. He bucked his hips up breaking Tony’s hold on his hips.

“God,” Tony moaned. “I live for that strength and youth. So eager, so eager.”

Rather than continue the tease, he rolled his hips into the younger man allowing him the pleasure he so desperately needed.

Peter pushed Tony’s boxers down to the tops of his thighs and began stroking his cock, long and smooth strokes making that hardness unbearably harder.

“Mmm,” Tony leaned back quickly to shuck his boxers the rest of the way off while Peter kicked his own to the end of the bed. He began prepping himself using the excess lotion of his back and neck to open his tight hole. Tony went for the lube despite his desperate need to feel the warm tightness around him.

He pushed Peter’s fingers out of the way to make quick work with his own. When he finally pushed in, his hips gyrated rapidly of their own accord, and he had to make a conscious effort to slow himself down so that he was making love like he had promised. To make up for the loss of pace, Peter bucked his hips up slow yet hard.

Peter had his hand to his mouth, biting the flesh on the thick pad of his thumb trying to stifle the loud moans. Neither needed to cover their sounds, but both enjoyed the eroticism of the idea of someone somewhere hearing their failed attempt at keeping quiet.

“I’m such a mess for you, Tony,” he gasped out.

“Make a mess, baby. Come all over me. I want to be dripping in you.”

Peter rolled his hips up to meet Tony’s in a dance that had them both moaning and shaking. He eventually came, hard. When it was over, Tony turned Peter over.

“Not done with you yet, sweetheart.”

This time, he fucked into Peter the way he needed to yet not as harshly as the last time they had been in this position though he did have Peter’s hair clutched in his fingers snapping his head back and growling in his ear.

“Take it, baby, take it.”

“Taking you in me… give it to me.”

Peter was able to come again though the refractory period was short making it almost painful, but that’s what he loved so much about it. This pain seemed to erase the pain of the past year, replacing it with something more memorable. Something that was more desirable to commit to memory. Something to remember when his lover was busy being a husband.

When Tony came, it was shuddering and gasping and sexy as hell. The businessman was cast into oblivion seeing stars fading into black. By the time he came around again, Peter had his body wrapped in his arms, one leg tossed over his hips snoring lightly. He set an alarm, so that he wouldn’t spend the whole night in this bed.

He succumbed to his lover’s arms and gentle breathing.

The alarm went off breaking their sleep to the dimly lit hotel room around them. Peter groaned and sat up to shake Tony awake.

“You don’t have to go. Stay here. Keep the room,” Tony insisted when Peter started getting dressed. He gave him a kiss then several pecks across his forehead, nose, and cheeks. “Think of me.”

⸎

They fell into a routine then, and Peter swore it was the happiest time of his life being able to meet the businessman in different hotels throughout the city several nights a week and even meeting up for lunch at times when their schedules permitted it. He enjoyed talking with his lover as much as their love making sessions.

It was Pepper who suggested they go on a trip in March to the Maldives during Peter’s spring break, secluded enough to stay out of the eye of the press but would allow them the time they needed together.

She brought it up casually rubbing lotion into her hands one evening before bed.

“Take him on a trip, Tony,” she murmured out of the blue.

“Just so I know we’re talking about the same person-”

“Peter, yes. I’ll send you the info.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I think that it’s kind of sad. You’re making me sad with your lost puppy eyes and hanging onto your phone like its life support. Plus, when the baby comes, you’ll be too busy for him.”

“I still don’t understand.” And he truly didn’t. He was at an absolute loss, mouth bobbing open like a fish searching for words.

“Is it really so impossible to see that I want you to be happy, Tony?”

“And, are you… happy, Pepper?”

She rubbed her belly smiling down at it. “Yes, I have everything I need right here.”

This kind of stung Tony a bit as he still wanted to feel like he was needed by his wife. He wanted to show his commitment to their daughter, that he could be as committed as Steve who was asking for regular updates now. He still hadn’t gotten around to telling Peter just how involved Steve was in his life and would continue to be. Each time he was about to say something, he thought it would ruin the moment they were having and create excess worry where it didn’t exist. Peter had school to focus on not the weird love star between he five of them.

He wanted to imagine Peter being just as part of Morgan’s life as Bucky or Steve. He wanted to see the love of his life holding the other love of his life. He wanted Peter to share in his happiness. They could be a little family.

He made love to Pepper that night knowing that it might have been part of her plan all along. Afterall, she knew him too well. He felt happy afterward, whole. Was it really possible to have so much love in his life?  
A few days later, he received the itinerary for the Maldives. Excitement bubbled through the blood in his body as he imagined presenting the plan to his lover.

They were having dinner, a fancy lobster assortment in memory of Peter’s hometown. The younger man was relaxed in a maroon suit that Tony had bought him and glasses that he rarely wore but that Tony insisted were sexy on him, so he wore them just for him. High above the city with faint music tinkling across piano keys, he pressed the envelope into his hands just before dessert.

“What’s this?”

He turned the envelope over in his hands trying to feel the bulk of it. Surely, it wasn’t money; he wasn’t an escort. However, he had accepted every gift the elder had bestowed on him like a little sugar baby.

“Open it.”

And so, he did while Tony watched with his hands clasped under his chin leaning excitedly forward on the table.

Peter was confused at first but soon caught onto the idea.

“Is this…”

“Come with me, baby. Let me treat you,” Tony implored, voice low and soft.

His baby’s face lit up with excitement, and he wanted to kiss those lovely lips so badly but couldn’t as they were in a public place. He rubbed his own lips lightly with a finger imagining the soft touch.

“Well, yeah.”

Tony smiled widely and resisted the urge to come around the table to take the man up in his arms. He settled for rubbing a foot suggestively down his calf.

“You’ve just made me the happiest man in the world.”

And so there he was waiting outside his baby’s apartment early in the morning the first day of spring break. Happy had gone up to retrieve the boy’s bags which Tony had bought most of what he would need on the trip and sent it over in the weeks leading up to their special getaway.

He appeared, holding the door open for a disgruntled driver, sweats and baseball cap on looking sexy as ever especially with the way the material pulled tight around that firm ass.

Tony rolled down the window as they approached. “Hey, doll.”

Peter leaned his head in for a sleepy peck before helping the grumbling Happy.

Once in the car, he pulled his lover close to him, cuddling him. “Some privacy please, Hap?”

“It’s a short drive.”

Tony snorted. “Enjoy the show.”

Happy put the divider up, and Tony sucked Peter off quickly slurping him down like the cream that never quite made it to his coffee. They had arrived before Peter could reciprocate, and Tony just winked and pulled him from the car towards the private jet.

“Whoa!” Peter was going from window to window to peer out at the different views each afforded of the New York skyline.

Tony watched, thrilled that he could give the younger man new experiences. He waited for him to calm down and patted his knee when the boy finally stopped to breathe. Peter came over and sat on his knee like a good honey and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck giving him a sultry kiss.

“Thank you, Tony,” he said with great sincerity. “I wish I could give you all this and more.”

“I already have everything I need right here.” He ran his hands under Peter’s hips causing a shiver from the contact of cool fingers on warm skin. “You’re about to become part of the mile-high club.”

The stewardess had made herself scarce, and Tony fucked him into oblivion while the white, wispy clouds against the yellow morning sky served as the background. The vibrations of the plane against Peter’s cock had him coming repeatedly. When it was over, they cuddled into the comfy sofa at the back of the plane, movies playing in the background while they enjoyed their time together, soaking each and every second up.

Peter basked in all the attention; New York City left far behind with his homework. They landed in a very sunny place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Strong and Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony in the Maldives.

They landed on a tarmac, the plane bumping along its rough surface and fish tailing as the brakes were applied. Peter had moved to his seat to buckle up and was gripping the armrests for dear life while the seat belt threatened to cut him in two. Tony was doubled over laughing next to him and hadn’t even bothered to buckle up. Had the man forgotten his parents had died in the Cessna?

As much as he wanted to be angry and give the man the cold shoulder, he couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled in his stomach to see the strange land where they had arrived.

They had been jostled awake from turbulence. Peter had been napping on the man’s chest in back of the plane but had rapidly gone to the closest seat once he realized that they would be descending soon.

He didn’t want the man to know how much he was looking forward to their tryst in the sand. Tony continued to laugh at him while smoothing his curls into place. He found his hat in the row ahead of them.

“Asshole.” Peter couldn’t help but mutter as he shoved the expensive sunglasses that Tony bought him on his face.

Tony lingered behind him admiring the view of the boy’s ass and stifling a giggle at how much Peter looked like a spoiled sugar baby in the moment. His sugar baby was now descending the stairs outside, and he hurried to catch up.

A few locals were lined up at the fence a hundred yards away with their cell phones aimed in their direction. It wasn’t abnormal for people to see the landing of a Stark plane. No doubt someone had tipped them off Stark was aboard this particular flight. He was glad Peter had the hat and sunglasses to cover his facial features and that they weren’t close enough to be in the same shot.

In the car, Peter rested his head back on the seat and folded his arms across his chest.

“Come here, baby,” Tony whined and attempted to pull the stiff man into his arms.

“It’s not funny.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “It was a little funny.”

There was a little smile playing on the younger man’s lips, and he turned his face away childishly to stare out the window. The passing scenery was lovely, and the sky was bright in vivid contrast to the cool, rainy New York that they had left. The vegetation was unlike any head seen before despite their closeness to the ocean, it was far from the trees and brush in Maine. Eventually, he succumbed to the man pleading forgiveness and placing kisses up and down his arm in a ridiculous fashion. Tony held his hand with a smug smile on his lips while he played tour guide explaining what all there was to do and see. The driver nodded along to this no doubt enjoying not having to explain himself.

Peter raised an eyebrow over his sunglasses at Tony when the car stopped at a dock.

Tony shrugged. “We’re staying further out.”

A sleek white speedboat awaited them with a crew who rushed to help their driver with the luggage. Tony went ahead of Peter to help him onto the boat while the captain stood aside grinning sheepishly at Tony’s possessive display towards his lover.

Tony pulled Peter securely to himself while they bounced through water at a high velocity laughing freely and enjoying the rush of the wind. Out ahead, there was a long peninsula leading out from the island where they had landed, and even further, he could make out a long row of huts in the middle of the calm waters. When they were closer, the captain cut off the engine, and they waded silently towards their destination.

“Do you like it?” Tony said lowly into his ear.

“Are we really staying here?”

“What do you take me for?” The man retorted. Over the whirlwind of the past few weeks, Peter had slowly begun to realize the vast wealth of the businessman. He had known of the wealth to an extent but had never guessed even close to the real numbers.

Peter closed his mouth and dipped his sunglasses down so that he could take in the magnificent clear water with a hint of emerald. Now that the engine was off, white fish were coming up to their boat moving rapidly away when Peter would put a finger in the water trying to graze their sleek scales.

Similar to the dock, there was a crew of staff waiting to collect the luggage from the boat. Tony made sure to tip everyone generously then ordered everyone away once their luggage had been stowed in the hut. 

The wood of this dock was faded, bleached with the ever-present sunshine. Peter couldn’t wait to ditch his clothes and jump into the crystal water surrounding their little hut. In the cool shade, he began stripping while Tony looked relaxed in a white comfy chair, drink in hand, and admiring the view that a naked Peter Parker provided.

He whistled.

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled on his swim trunks.

“Eager to get out there, are we?”

A shy smile appeared, and Peter blushed. “Thank you, Tony. This is amazing.”

He sauntered over and perched on the man’s knee, his slight body fitting there easily. Tony ran a hand down the creamy skin of his back down to the waistband of the trunks. He was becoming hard at the idea of having his baby all to himself for the next week on this secluded piece of paradise.

Peter sighed in content looking out to the vast water spreading beyond the dock outside of the open half wall of their hut. Miraculously, there were no bugs flying around them in this perfect place.

“Let me make love to you,” Tony said into his ear. Peter turned so he was straddling the man’s hips and ground down softly looking into his eyes. “You gonna fuck me baby?”

“I’m gonna fuck myself onto you.”

He stood to pull off the trunks and find the lube, his cock bouncing as he walked around the hut. When he returned, Tony was waiting for him with his pants pulled down midthigh just the way Peter liked. He loved being naked and having the man dominate him still mostly clothed. Tony stroked his cock lustily watching Peter bend over and prep himself, ass facing the occupied chair.

“Oh, baby, come sit on daddy’s fat cock.” And Peter obeyed and slid himself down onto the thick length. His chest, neck, and face flushed at the sensation somehow still foreign even after weeks of having the man. He just couldn’t get enough.

Using his toes that brushed the floor, he moved his body up and down while Tony came undone in a series of high-pitched whining and begging moans that were so uncommon yet delicious.

“Tell me how you like it,” Peter demanded while grinding down.

“I like it hard. I like it fast,” Tony gasped out. “I like it when you take control and take what you need from daddy.”

Then he pulled Peter close to his chest and held the back of his head firmly yet gingerly running his fingers through the curls. “But sometimes,” he whispered then bucked up harshly into the younger man. “I want to take back the control.”

Peter was clinging for dear life holding Tony’s shoulders with his head as he rode the cock and control slipping from his with each thrust of the man’s hips. He yelped with every pass over his prostate while Tony bottomed out with each harsh thrust that he severely enjoyed.

“Oh, I’m coming...”

“For who baby?! Tell me!”

“For _you_ , daddy!”

He melted with the orgasm, body going slack and bouncing helplessly as Tony chased his own climax. “Fuck, baby…”

They clung to each to each other not caring a lick about the mess they had created. Peter’s semen had shot all the way to Tony’s neck and the underside of his chin.

“You’re my sweet little baby,” Tony cooed when Peter began licking up his own mess then licked all the way to Tony’s lips. “That’s so fucking sexy.”

Peter let out a soft whine and nuzzled against the other’s neck and sucking on his ear.

“Already hard again, honey?”

He nodded, face hidden and flushed with embarrassment at being so needy.

“You wanna take me?”

Peter sat up straight, eyes enlarging. He remembered the one other time he had taken Tony when they were at La Mer, and he had been too sore and bleeding from Tony’s cock. Then, the man had offered himself to Peter. It had been one of the best moments of his life, and one of the ways Bruce would never have been able to replace Tony.

“Can I really?”

Tony nodded with a seriousness that bordered severity. “Just prep me first, darling. You’re the only one I’ve ever…”

The elder trailed off and averted his eyes while a faint blush crept along his already tanned cheeks.

“Okay.”

He had Tony on the bed with his ass in the air while he rubbed the lube in carefully scissoring his fingers the way Tony had their very first night. How could he forget his first time? He remembered every detail of it and attempted to apply everything he knew now to the man’s (almost) innocent hole.

Not tall enough to reach while standing, he climbed onto the bed to mount Tony. There were slight tremors as the man quivered in excitement and nerves.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this, Pete.”

He knew it wasn’t the only person to ever have done this considering Steve. It was the wrong moment to wonder about their romantic relationship. But Tony said Peter was the only one he _trusted_ to do this. He shifted his thinking before it could affect his erection.

“You ready?” He asked Tony softly.

“Yes.”

He pushed into the hole with his tip and felt a wave of heat going through his body from the roots of his hair to the swirling prints on his toes. _Oh_.

“You okay?”

“Yes, baby,” came the strangled voice of his penetrated lover.

Though he wasn’t as thick or long as Tony, he had the man rivetted and moaning after a few thrusts of his small hips. Under the waves of pleasure, he thought they must look like a strange pair, the small, pale man mounting the larger, tan and, clearly more dominant. It made him sick with pleasure at the fact he was now dominating this man. Though he couldn’t be rough. He couldn’t.

He thrusted gently but set a quick rhythm not wanting to hurt his beautifully willing lover. How had he been able to go so long without this and with Bruce? How disappointing their love affair had been… not even an ounce of the pleasure could compare to the man he now had bending to his will.

Tony came quietly and gasping into the white bedding. Peter lifted one leg onto a foot and placed his hands at the center of Tony’s back and began thrusting a bit harder now chasing his release. When he did come, it was with a shout and black waves sprinkled with stars that blocked out the magnificent view beyond.

He collapsed on the man’s back, and when he tried to sit up, almost fell of the bed entirely. Tony took control of the situation and pulled the smaller man to his chest, kissing his hair and brushing the sweaty curls from his forehead.

“Why don’t we take a little nap?”  
Peter nodded into his chest, exhausted from his performance but satisfied.

The sound of water hitting the dock pulled Peter from his slumber. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as the orange and pink hues of a setting sun ignited the room. It wasn’t raining. He turned over and was met with a peculiar sight: Tony was soaping himself under the outdoor shower not having a care in the world. His mouth was even open, water spilling out, and he shook his head a few times sending sprinkles of water Peter’s way.

He watched in amusement as the other didn’t know he had woken up. He liked this version of Tony: the carefree one who took his younger lover on vacation. It seemed to de-age the man by about ten years though Peter didn’t mind his age, and it was partially what he found so attractive about the elder. It reminded him of the Tony he had met and fallen in love with at La Mer.

“Can I join you,” he mused stretching his body out along the bed.

Tony jumped and steadied himself against the open window. “Jesus.” Then he smiled. “Of course.”

Afterward, they wrapped themselves up in thin robes perfect for the balmy evening on the island. Peter pouted. “I’m sad we couldn’t go swimming.”

“We can go tomorrow. And the next day, and the next, and the… you get it.” Tony was sifting through the fridge which had been stocked nicely by the staff. “How about I make us a lovely dinner and we sit out on the deck and flip off the passing boats? That sound good?’

Peter grinned devilishly.

There they were, plates abandoned, opening their robes, and flashing themselves to passing boats while flipping the bird. Tony had a whisky while Peter had a fruity drink. They were both considerably drunk and unaware of just how ridiculous they were.

And that was okay.

One sleep, one breakfast, and one intense love-making session later, Peter jumped into the water from the dock. It was warm already even though it was before noon. Tony watched the fun from a chair with a cool drink in his hand, non-alcoholic this time, as he nursed his hangover.

“Pete,” he grumbled as the boy insisted on splashing loudly around and whooping.

He loved that the boy enjoyed their vacation so much, he really did, but his head was throbbing unable to cope with the heavy hangover at his age.

“Yes, Tony?”

That innocent voice was close. He was quiet after that perhaps sensing the other’s annoyance. Eyes still closed, Tony set his drink down and folded his hands over his stomach enjoying the intense rays. He had insisted on applying a thick layer of sunscreen directly to Peter’s pale skin remembering how the boy burned.

He was falling into a light doze when the cool water hit his skin. _Oh hell no_.

“Peter!” He shot forward to the edge of the dock, teetering on the edge, and debating on jumping in after the younger man who was now under the dock and laughing at Tony.

Tony composed himself and began stripping his shirt off. “Peter,” he called sweetly. “Honey, it’s time to reapply your sunscreen.”

There was an edge to the calmness in his voice creating a dangerous effect, but Peter still snickered from his hiding place.

“Mmm, I think I have another thirty minutes or so.”

Tony could imagine him checking an imaginary watch on his wrist while saying this.

“It’s time to reapply when I say it’s time.”

“Mmmm…”

He dove off the dock into the warm water below. Peter quickly swam away and behind one of the many posts supporting the structure.

“Darling,” Tony called, his voice now echoing through the cool space. His chuckle sounded ghostly. “I don’t have all day.”

“Actually, you do.”

Tony whipped around only to get dunked under water. Peter swam out from under the dock laughing hysterically while the elder man followed him. He managed to grab a foot and hauled the younger close to him.

“I’m sorry,” Peter squeaked.

He chuckled again but just held the smaller man close to his chest and kissed his temple. The mirth of the situation faded as they floated together soaking up the sun.

“I wanna stay here forever,” Peter murmured at one point.

A few passing boats sent ripples towards them in the otherwise calm water. After a while Tony sunk his bottom back down to break his floating. Upon seeing Peter’s pink nose and cheek, he muttered, “Shit.”

“What?”

“You’re burned. Told you it was time to reapply. Come on.”

Peter let Tony pull him to the stairs.

They went out for lunch, both in hats and sunglasses. Peter’s was the same ballcap while Tony had a tan one with a brim. On any other man, it might have looked comical, but Tony was able to pull it off well enough. Disguised in this way, they held hands as they walked through the path lined with tourist shops and carts. The wonderful smell of grilled fish floated to them from down the way.

Like the hut, they were sitting over the water once more, but Peter had a clear view of the mountain of the island where it stretched green and broad over Tony’s right shoulder. There were a few paddle boarders in the water outside of the restaurant.

Tony noticed Peter’s fascination of this. “Would you like to do that?”

He flushed at having been caught. “Can we?”

“Of course.”

Their fish arrived still with the head much to Peter’s fascination. “It’s _staring_ at me,” Peter murmured poking the eyeball a few times as if checking that it was really dead.

Peter remembered that Tony was good at everything when the man himself began giving lessons on the proper balance of the board and how to paddle properly. He began timidly on his knees while the man paddled circles around him while he got the hang of it.

Embarrassingly, Peter fell plenty of times but was able to pull himself up again as they stayed in shallow water. Tony would patiently paddle over calling, “You okay, sweetheart?” Though the man didn’t do much to hide his amused expression.

They took several breaks to take refuge from the sun’s rays in the shade along the shore. Unable to resist the challenge, Peter asked the elder with batting eyelashes if they could possibly keep the paddle boards another day.

The man’s response was a simple as always: “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Promise

Their time together passed sluggishly yet flew by. The pair were sad to discover they would be leaving the following evening. They were strolling along the beach, hand in hand.

“I’ve never felt so close to you,” Peter mused. “I feel like I really know you.”

The admission had him blushing and looking towards the waves lazily lapping the sand. It occasionally swelled far enough to brush their toes with its gentle warmth.

Tony stopped walking and pulled Peter to stand in front of him. His face was one of utter seriousness, any hint of playfulness masterfully wiped free.

“Promise me.”

Peter opened his mouth to request more information. Something about the way Tony was getting this information across was frightening him. Maybe it was because it was such a sharp contrast from the rest of the week that it felt more sullen.

“Promise me you’ll stay.”

“Tony, I could never dream of leaving your side,” He looked deeply into the other’s dark eyes. “I promise, Tony. I love you. You’re… the love of my life.”

Peter raised his shoulders then dropped them; palms extended forward. The man had tears in his eyes and took one of the hands in his own and placed a kiss on the open face. “Thank you, Peter.”

They continued walking, and Tony casually said, “Come see Morgan when she’s born.”

“Of course, Tony.” Peter remembered that the name Morgan meant. “Our little sea chief.”

Tony winked at him conspiratorially. “You’ll be the best uncle.”

“Is that what I’ll be?” Peter pursed his lips considering the situation and its rarity. “You know, I don’t have much experience with kids. No siblings and all that.”

The elder tilted his head. “Somehow I think you’d be great with kids. You’re still a kid and all.”

Peter pretended to be annoyed at this and lightly batted the man’s arm. “If I’m a kid what does that make you?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. You’re young. I’m sure she’ll like you just fine, maybe even more than me.”

There was something in his tone that Peter hadn’t heard before, a certain insecurity, which made sense considering the situation and that Tony had the much shorter end of the stick.

“Hey,” he said softly, touching Tony’s cheek. The man turned his conflicted eyes on his. “You will be a great father. I believe in you.”

Unable to cope with the tension, Tony made light of the it and began running in the direction of their huts, “Race you back!”

“And he says I’m the young one.”

On the plane, the pair snuggled close together soaking up the remaining time of their vacation before it was time to get back to real life.

Life resumed and so did their frequent meetups in hotels that were becoming less frequent as Pepper became more and more pregnant. Their visits felt more rushed yet hadn’t lost their urgency. Since their time in the Maldives, the desire to not lose the passion in their relationship intensified as it was inevitable with Morgan’s impending birth.

A few days into April, Peter awoke with an uncomfortably full bladder and pain in his lower back. In the bathroom, he discovered there was a stinging sensation when he relieved himself. He ignored the feeling as he had class and hurried out the door with Ned. Not getting very far down the sidewalk, Peter felt the twinge in his bladder again.

His best friend had noticed the uncomfortable expression he now sported. “Dude, you okay?”

Peter sighed. “Man, I don’t know. I have to pee again.”

“Didn’t you just go?”

“Yeah, that’s the thing.”

Ned took in his friend’s pale face and clammy forehead. “You don’t look so good, Peter. I think you should go to the doctor.”

“Nah, I’ll be okay. You have some ibuprofen in your bag still?”

“Yeah…” Ned looked at him uncertainly but poured a couple of them into his friend’s waiting hand ignoring the fact that he probably looked like a drug dealer.

Throughout the day, Peter went to the bathroom several times sometimes more than once in a single class. He knew something was wrong but didn’t have the energy to deal with it. He just felt so _tired_.

⸎

Tony frowned at his phone. Peter had called him the previous afternoon to cancel their arrangements saying he had homework and final projects to work on and had been feeling a little under the weather. Today, he had simply sent a text early on.

Peter, 1135am: Can I get another rain check on dinner?

Peter, 1135am: Promise I’ll make it up to you :)

When he called, it rang and went to voicemail. He knew the boy’s schedule by heart and knew for a fact that he only had morning classes that day that should have already been over. He didn’t like this one bit, he decided; he didn’t like this at all.

He pounded on the apartment door, “Peter!”

Eventually, the boy himself opened the door. Tony was taken aback by his gaunt appearance and cheeks that were flushed with fever. Peter was holding his stomach and groaning while in quick retreat to his bedroom.

“Peter? What’s going on?”

There was the distinct smell of vomit emanating from the trashcan that usually belonged in the kitchen. He ignored the urge to put his sleeve to his nose and focused on one thing: taking care of his young lover.

He crossed the room and ran a hand over Peter’s head swiping back the sweaty hair that stuck to it. “Peter, baby. Tell daddy what’s going on.”

“Stomach bug.”

Tony had enough experience with stomach bugs to know that this was not the case. He groaned again. “Tell me what hurts.”

Ned appeared in the doorway, on the phone.

“Yeah, May. Oh, wait! Tony’s here. I’m sure he’ll give us a ride to the hospital…. Okay. I’ll keep you updated. Bye.”

“What the hell is going on?” He demanded.

Ned held his hands up in defense. “Look, man, I told Peter yesterday that he really needed to get to the doctor.”

“You should’ve called me,” Tony retorted voice cracking like thunder.

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t shoot the messenger; I’m just trying to help.”

“Look at him!” Tony gestured to the pale sweating mess of a boy who was now bent over the trashcan again. “Jesus Christ.”

Tony put the phone to his ear. “Happy, I’m at Peter’s place. It’s an emergency.”

Not even ten minutes later, Tony had the younger man bundled up in his coat though it wasn’t chilly outside. He carried him bridle style down the steps and out to the waiting car with Ned hurrying behind him.

Tony Stark was an infuriated mess as he paced the ER waiting room. Happy was talking to security trying to convince them to allow him back to see Peter. He had been overprotective upon arrival. Now, he was receiving updates from Ned via text.

Ned, 0207pm: UTI turned kidney infection.

Ned, 0235pm: They’re admitting him for dehydration.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose at that trying to stay cool, calm, and collected. Pepper had offered to come wait with him after a call from Happy, but he didn’t want her out and about at nine months pregnant. He hadn’t expected Steve to show up though.

The tall blonde cruised easily through the sliding doors much to Tony’s annoyance. They had been on speaking terms lately per Pepper’s orders. The rule was they had to have lunch together at least once a week except he had not gotten around to telling Peter this, and today was not going to be the day he found out either.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed.

“Just checking on a friend.”

Tony growled in annoyance but let Steve pull him over to a chair. They sat in sullen silence for a minute until Steve finally broke it.

“So,” he mused. “UTI? Do you make sure he pees after sex?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I am not talking about this with you.”

“Come on, Tony. I’m a friend.”

“The hell you are.”

Of course, Ned Leads had decided to make an appearance at the vending machine at this particular moment with Steve sitting next to him. He watched them uncertainly before approaching the pair with snack and drinks.

“Hey, security said you could come back. They’ve sent Peter up to his room. I’m gonna go home and pack a few things for him because he might be here for a couple of days.”

Tony ignored the questioning look Ned was clearly giving to him, darting his eyes over to Steve every few seconds as if saying _Explain this_. He figured Peter had told his best friend about the strapping blonde from the stupid Christmas party back in December.

“Um, I don’t think Peter will want a lot of visitors right now,” the boy hedged trying to be as polite as possible considering the circumstances.

“Right,” Steve said. “I was just leaving.”

The blonde left as quickly as he had come but doing just the right amount of damage. Ned was eyeing Tony up like he had just kicked a dog.

“Look, I didn’t ask him to come.”

“So, why is here?” Ned wondered. “How would he know to come here?”

Tony sighed not wanting to divulge the whole truth but knowing he might have to. “Pepper told him.”

“So, your pregnant wife sent your ex to check on you because you almost assaulted hospital staff over your lover?”

It did sound pretty ridiculous when spoken out loud.

“God, that’s not the whole story. Fuck. Okay,” he met the shorter man’s gaze, bouncing from eye to eye. “He’s the father of our child.”

“Pepper cheated?”

“What? No!”

“So, then what?”

“I can’t have kids… and it’s just a long story.”

Ned was looking at him like he had three heads now. “Yeah… does Peter know?”

“Of course, Peter knows. He had to sign an NDA which you will have to do now as well.” Tony said pointedly with a zero-bullshit expression.

Ned mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Fuck…” Tony groaned watching the boy’s retreating figure.

Peter was asleep when Tony made it to the room. He eyed the bag of fluids and antibiotics hanging from the IV pole. There was a lot more color to the boy’s cheeks now that he had gotten some fluids and proper rest. According to Happy, he had slept most of the time he had been in the ER after given adequate pain medicine and only roused when they drew blood and took him for a CT.

Various staff members came in and out while he dozed in the recliner next to Peter. A few hours ago, Pepper had sent him a message allowing him an exception to stay the night because Peter was so ill and didn’t have any relatives in the area. He appreciated that Pepper respected their relationship.

⸎

The following day, Peter awoke from his afternoon nap and stretched in the bed feeling better than he had in a while thanks to the fluids and antibiotics.

“You’re awake!”

He jumped in his bed while the heart monitor began beeping at his sudden increase in heart rate. May was now occupying the recliner instead of Tony who had stayed the entire night helping Peter with his urinal, recording his output, and dumping it in the toilet. He was sure the man would have insisted on getting his vitals too if he had thought the staff would let him.

“Where’s Tony?” He looked around the room, but the only other occupant was Ned who offered a ‘Sup’ before returning to his laptop.

“He had to go home and change. We managed to convince him that we would hold the fort down.” May was giving him a look that meant that if he weren’t in the hospital right now, he would have some serious explaining to do.

Peter smiled. “I can’t believe you’re here right now.” He reached an arm out inviting May for a hug which she obliged. “You didn’t have to.”

She scoffed at this. “Of course, I had to, you’re in the hospital for God’s sake.”

He smiled in appreciation anyway and held her tighter. After a minute, she suggested that he take a shower and brush his teeth. He wrinkled his nose remembering that he had been too sick to do either in a couple of days.

“Sorry,” he ducked his head sheepishly, and May sought to it that the task was completed.

It was sometime after dinner when May couldn’t hold back her curiosity any longer. “Peter.”

He knew what was coming.

“This thing with Tony Stark… he’s married.”

“May,” Peter began then sighed.

“I don’t understand, Peter. This isn’t healthy.”

“What? The gay part or the married lover part?” Annoyance had flared up at the fact that his aunt was questioning their relationship when she didn’t know anything about it.

His aunt gave him a warning look, “You know I support your sexuality no matter what.”

Ned who had been trying to ignore the confrontation, slunk even lower behind his laptop.

“Why can’t you just be happy for me?!”

“Peter, look at yourself! You’re in the hospital.”

“So, it is the gay part,” Peter huffed and crossed his arms.

“That’s not what I’m saying…”

“Then make your point.”

“Don’t talk to me that way. You think that just because you have some hot shot sugar daddy that jet sets you off to a tropical island that you-”

“Guys!” Ned interjected.

Peter threw up his hands. “What is this? An intervention?”

“I’m going to get some air,” May sniffed, and Peter knew that he had hurt her feelings. If he wasn’t hooked up to so many wires and tubes, he would’ve gone after her.

“Peter, I know this isn’t the best time…”

“What now?”

Ned grimaced and smiled awkwardly. “There was this blonde guy here earlier with Tony. Tall, kind of buff. No, not kinda, like really built.”

“Steve?”

He nodded.

Anger flared up in Peter’s chest. What the fuck had _Steve_ been doing here? He was on his sick bed, and the man had chosen that moment to swoop in and stake a claim on his man. He pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Tony.”

“Peter, hold on a minute. There might be more to the story. Let’s just think this through.”

It was too late though because Peter had his phone on speaker, and it rang loudly through the room.

“Hello? Peter? I’m on my w-”

“What the _fuck_ was Steve doing here?” His chest was heaving.

There was a silence on the other end.

“Well?”

“Pepper sent him.”

“Oh, so it’s Pepper’s doing because she would rather Steve get cozy with you while I’m sick in the hospital so that you can get close again and play happy little family. I see. I knew it was too good to be true.”

“Peter, that’s not at all the way it happened.”

“But isn’t it, Tony?” Peter spoke bitterly, deadly. He had no sympathy for his liar boyfriend in that moment.

“Don’t speak to me in that tone,” Tony warned.

“Don’t tell what to do _daddy,_ I’ll speak to you however I want.” Peter angrily jabbed his finger to the red button on his screen.

“Peter…” Ned looked taken aback by the situation and all the chaos that had ensued in the last half hour.

“Don’t you start too, Ned.”

“Come on, man. We just want you to get better. Tony stayed at your side all night taking care of you. He’s madly in love with you.”

Peter snorted. He couldn’t believe this. “Then why bring it up in the first place?”

Ned debated, words and sentences somewhat at a loss to him. “I just… don’t want to keep secrets from you. You’re my best friend.”

That had finally softened Peter’s anger. He sighed, “I’m sorry, man. Thanks for being here.”  
“It’s not a problem, bro. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Peter decided it was a good time to roll over and go back to sleep.

Later, he was awoken by the squeezing of his blood pressure cuff. May was asleep in the recliner next to his bed this time. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he discovered that Tony was in the chair Ned had occupied earlier.

He was awake and watching Peter with one leg crossed over his lap and chin resting in hand. Peter offered a meek smile embarrassed at the way he had spoken to both May and Tony earlier when it was clear everyone was here to support him.

“I’m sorry,” Peter began, but Tony held a finger to his lips shaking his head eyeing May.

Tony then grabbed his hand in his own and stroked his finger along his palm. His eyes screamed his love for Peter in that moment.

“Just sleep, my angel,” he whispered, and Peter’s eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Peter was released the following day, and May stayed the night to make sure Peter was settled in. Tony came over as frequently as he could making meals for the group. He had also taken responsibility for the medical bills which had softened May’s heart a little towards the businessman. She would still shoot the pair concerned looks every once in a while but seemed overall happy with the way the mogul treated her nephew.

When she left, Tony stayed a few more nights just to ensure that Peter was getting back into the swing of things especially with finals coming up. He and Ned were doing rapid flashcard sessions to get him caught up, and Tony even offered to do his projects for him. He could tell that Tony did feel partially responsible for the whole mess, but they never once mentioned it.


	5. Won't Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gives birth.

Time stopped, breathing halted, the floor lost its hold. All he could think about was getting away, away, away.

⸎

“Come on, honey, almost there.”

“Very good push, Pepper.

“You’ve got this!”

“Oh, wow!”

“12:52pm”

“Six pounds, two ounces!”

“Oh, Tony. She’s beautiful!”

“Morgoona, it’s daddy.”

Pepper had gone into labor the night before, and Tony had managed to get in a quick text to Peter detailing the situation and trying to seem like they had everything under control. Peter had his last final exam of the year, Organic Chemistry, which happened to be the hardest. He didn’t want to distract or take away from the boy’s studying time from the subject.

Tony was freaking out, though, until Pepper managed to convince him that it would all be okay even as she was breathing uncomfortably through a painful contraction.

Steve and Barnes had arrived not longer after to the hospital, and Steve and Tony rotated turns with Pepper as only one person was allowed in the delivery room at a time. As the contractions got stronger and the birth nearer, it was agreed that only Tony would be there for the finale.

Peter had gone to bed late that night and was up again early to study and get an update on Pepper.

Peter, 0608am: Morning

Peter, 0608am: How’s everything going? Sending lots of love your way. And tell Pepper I said hi!

Tony who had been relieved by Steve for a coffee break happily answered though he fundamentally disapproved of his love being distracted from his very important exam.

Tony, 0610am: Morning, doll. Everything is good so far. The first birth is always longer, but Pep is hanging in there. She’s a strong one. Hopefully, we’ll have little baby Morgoona in a few hours.

Tony, 0610am: You still dropping by after your exam, right?

He sipped his coffee as he waited for Peter’s reply. The sun was just cresting over the horizon, and he sighed in content at the silence outside of Pepper’s room. He loved and supported his wife dearly, but the break for his ears was sorely needed.

Peter, 0612am: Only if it’s okay with everyone, don’t want to be a gate crasher.

Tony, 0613am: Never. Pep said you’re always welcome

Tony, 0613am: Now get back to studying, baby

Tony, 0614am: I love you! Good luck on your exam.

Peter, 0617am: Thanks, love you too

Peter, 0617am: Good luck as well

Tony pocketed his phone and went back to Pepper’s room. When he walked in, it was quite an interesting site. Pepper’s face was purple with a vain popping out of her forehead while she squeezed the living hell out of Steve’s hand. The normally strong man was grimacing in pain and didn’t bother hiding it.

Despite the pain, Steve was coaching her, “You’ve got this, Pepper. You _can_ do this!”

Tony was finding the whole thing quite amusing. Pepper had decided against an epidural as she wanted to get the full experience of childbirth, which was beyond Tony’s comprehension, but he smartly kept this to himself.

He was very much enjoying the pained look on his ex-lover’s face at the moment and didn’t seem too bothered with offering his own hand to Pepper. He leaned against the wall and sipped his coffee.

Luckily, the contraction was over, and Pepper turned back to her cheerful self.

“Is Peter coming later?” She asked stretching out her hand while Steve discreetly flexed his own while attempting to hide his pain.

“Yep, he sure is,” Tony crowed. He couldn’t hide his happiness that Peter would be sharing this moment with their little family. Despite everything, Tony had been enjoying his lunches with Steve and discussing parenting tactic and logistics. He hadn’t even been upset when Bucky had come over for dinner a few times. Everything seemed more possible, more rational with Peter by his side.

“I’m going to go see how Buck is doing,” Steve said pointing to the door.

Tony waved a hand and smiled wickedly, “You’re more than welcome to stay.”

The blonde flexed his hand again while Pepper hid a smile behind her hand. “No, that’s okay. I really should go check on him.”

“Suit yourself.”

Alone once more, Tony and Pepper shared a knowing smile. He took his place back at his wife’s side giving his hand once more which was now in a brace.

“It can’t be _that_ bad.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“I’m just protecting the goods,” he said as another contraction started. He happily sipped his coffee and looked out the window while Pepper breathed and squeezed away.

Morgan’s birth was the happiest moment of his life. He cradled the beautiful bundle of joy to his chest while the doctors tended to Pepper. Then, once she was able, he handed the baby back so she could continue practicing her latch.

Everyone was allowed into the recovery room on a different floor. They crowded around mother and baby all smiling proudly. After a while, Pepper needed some rest, so the men went to the sofa and all took turns holding baby Morgan until she cried out again for her next feeding.

⸎

The last time they made love before Morgan was a sort of rushed thing before Tony was off to be at Pepper’s side and Peter was back to studying. Peter had barely any lube between his crack, and Tony had forced past this dryness to get relief for his aching cock. Before that, it had been at least a week since their last copulation, and it showed.

“Mmm, God, yeah!” Tony had moaned as he thrusted into his lover. Only when Peter had let out a whimper did he slow his brutal pace and kissed his baby’s ear. “I’m sorry love,” he said between kisses but kept his movements going. “Am I hurting you?”

Peter shook his head as he didn’t want to disappoint Tony. It was bad enough that they barely had any time together these days, and he was firm in the fact that he would not lose him after everything they had been through. He was desperate to hold on to the older man, so he stayed quiet.

“No, Tony. Keep going, feels so good.”

Although there was a bit of blood in the mix of fluids when Tony pulled out.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Peter turned his eyes down at the admonishment and shrugged. “Didn’t hurt so bad.”

Tony grabbed his chin in his hand forcing the boy to look in his eyes. “Don’t ever do that again.”

He was taken aback by the severity in the man’s tone but still tried to cover for himself.

“It didn’t hurt, I promise.”

“Don’t lie to me, Peter. I mean it. Don’t you ever do that again.”

Embarrassment rippled through the boy at the older man’s tone, and his agitation flared. “What, are you practicing your parenting skills on me now?”

Tony grabbed Peter by both arms, firmly but making sure not to inflict any pain. “Stop.”

The younger man listened and excused himself to the bathroom to tend to his aching anus. The last time he had bled had been at La Mer, and Tony had offered himself to him for the first time. Tony clearly didn’t want to inflict any pain on Peter.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. “Peter.”

He ignored it and put the cream into his hole, hissing in pain and struggling to get an angle that his fingernail wouldn’t hit the small fissure. The doorknob was tried, but it was locked.

“Come on, Peter, open up.” He had an authority in his voice that was hard for Peter to ignore, so he finally sighed and unlocked the door to let the man in.

Tony took in the site of Peter bending over with his ass to the mirror trying to see his actions. “Let me do that.”

He didn’t put up a fight which left Tony pleased. He wanted as much of Tony’s attention as possible which the older man sensed and was ready to give.

Afterwards, back in bed, Tony held the small frame of his lover to himself wondering just how much really would change between the pair after his daughter’s birth. He could sense it, and he knew Peter sensed it.

Peter was looking through the toy section after his final exam. His shoulders felt lighter than they had in a while from the completion of a somewhat difficult school year, mentally and emotionally. When he checked his phone following his exam, he had received word that the baby had been born and realized that he probably should get some sort of gift.

“Get some balloons!” Ned called.

“That’s what everyone does.”

“Well, how about a giraffe?” Ned was gesturing to the life-size giraffe in the corner of the store. He rolled his eyes and continued perusing. Finally, he came upon a mermaid plushie and decided that it was perfect considering Morgan’s name, and he thought Tony would appreciate it as well.

“At least get the balloons from me,” Ned insisted.

“You’re not coming?”

“Nah, I’ve got work in little while.” Ned had acquired a summer internship to occupy his time for the few months between semesters.

Peter sighed at the idea of having to face the elated parents by himself. He hoped that he could muster up the enthusiasm that was an appropriate level for this situation. But what even was the situation? Though, he had to admit he was a little bit excited just not at the idea of losing time with Tony.

He arrived at the hospital, gift bag in hand and balloons floating behind him. The receptionist had pointed to the elevator and told him the floor upon seeing the baby paraphernalia. When he reached the appropriate floor, he asked for Pepper’s room at the desk. Tony had sent it in a message, but he couldn’t check his phone as his hands were full.

“Little Baby Morgan,” the secretary mused. “She’s a popular baby. It’s room 231, honey.”

Peter thanked her and began down the hallway. The closer he got to the room, the more his heart raced. He could hear laughter and voices floating out from the door, and Tony’s enthusiasm level was at its peak. He loved this entertainment. He peaked through the crack in the door and watched for a minute.

Inside, he could see Steve holding a bundled-up Morgan with Bucky at his side lounging with an arm thrown casually over the back of the sofa. Pepper was watching the group fondly. And Tony.

Tony was sidled up to Steve touching the smallest hand Peter had ever seen and watching the pair with what could only be described as pure love. It wasn’t just Morgan either. The man turned his doting eyes upon the blonde man at his side.

Bile rose up in Peter’s throat.

How had he not seen it? How had he been so _blind_? He recognized that look as the look he had received many a night, curled up in the man’s embrace after intense lovemaking. The man was still in love with Steve.

Time stopped, breathing halted, the floor lost its hold. All he could think about was getting away, away, away.

He backed away from the door, but the movement caught Pepper’s eye. She had glanced up curiously at first then concerned. He felt like a deer in the headlights. At any moment, Tony would notice that he was standing there as well, then he would be caught. He couldn’t be caught like this not with Steve there.

“Peter?”

Pepper had called, but he was already turning around and back tracking down the hall. He didn’t belong here. At the nurse’s station, he dropped the gifts off with a rushed room number before getting onto the elevator.

He ignored the calls interspersed with text messages and voicemails.

Tony, 0319pm: Hey, where’d you go?

Tony, 0321pm: Peter. Pick up.

Tony, 0401pm: Peter?

There was no place for Peter Parker in New York City anymore, he decided. He packed his bags and would take the first bus back to Maine and would call May to pick him up from the station though he knew it would be late by the time he reached the destination. She would pick him up. She always would.

Once safely outside of the city and with a couple of hours under way, he messaged back.

Peter, 0801pm: I can’t. I’m sorry.

The phone call had been immediate. He answered numbly and kept his voice low as to not disturb the other passengers, many of whom were resting.

“Peter?” Tony’s voice was shaking and obviously very scared. “Peter? Baby, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for hours.”

“Tony.”

“We got your gifts from the nurses. I understand that it’s a weird situation, but honey, I was really looking forward to you being there today.”

There was a tinge of disappointment in the man’s voice, and for a moment, Peter regretted running away. But he didn’t want this; he couldn’t want it anymore.

Peter was silent now and only breathing, desperately, but failing to keep his tears at bay.

“What do you mean that you ‘can’t’?” Tony’s voice had risen a few octaves, and Peter knew that he knew what the words meant. The man was just in denial.

“I can’t,” Peter repeated.

There was a silence on Tony’s end now. He heard the soft cooing of a baby and the shuffling around. God, the man had been holding his child just before Peter delivered the final blow of their relationship.

“I can’t do this, Tony. You’re still in love with him.”

With that, he ended their call and blocked Tony Stark’s phone number.

He messaged Ned letting him know the gist of what had gone down and offering to pay rent for the summer though he wouldn’t be there. He also instructed his friend not to tell Tony where he had gone, or anything related to future plans even if the man begged. It would be a clean break. That way, Peter could get on with college, and Tony could get on with the rest of his life.

The man had made his bed the moment he let Pepper, Steve, and Bucky back into his life, and now, he had to lay in it.

A sleepy, concerned aunt picked her nephew up from a bus station at one in the morning.

“Oh, Petey,” she caressed his head as he collapsed in her arms.

In the morning, he awoke with puffy red eyes and an ache in his chest that might as well have gone down to his soul. It was a good thing that he had blocked Tony’s number the day before, or else he wouldn’t have been able to resist answering and taking the man back. He needed to do this for himself. He couldn’t bend to their rules; he couldn’t play their game. Too late to go back and un-see what he had seen and convince himself of anything other than what it was.

There were a few messages from Ned, though.

Ned, 0903am: Tony was here looking for you.

Ned, 0905am: I told him you needed space right now. He doesn’t look so good.

Ned: 1015am: He kinda knows you left. He got past me to your bedroom. Sorry, bro

Peter chucked his phone onto the desk and made his way out of his bedroom trying not to trip over the bags that he had hastily packed in his need to put as much distance as possible between Tony Stark and himself.

The day was bright and blue much like the day they had first met. If he had thought getting away to Maine would solve his problem, he was sorely wrong. All around him, Tony echoed in memories, moving around him like a phantom.

May was at the breakfast table looking through a decorating magazine.

“Hey.” His voice was rough from the crying, but he ignored it and sat down. There was bread and jam left from breakfast and a few pieces of bacon.

“How are you?” His aunt asked softly.

“I’m as good as I can be.” Peter buttered his toast forcefully sending crumbs flying across the tablecloth.

May sighed and patted his hand. “I’m proud of you, Peter.”

“You wanted this all along. Admit it.” There was a hint of venom in his voice but not much as he didn’t want a repeat of the hospital episode.

“Maybe,” she admitted pulling her hand up then to her chest. “But I was also starting to accept it. You just seemed so happy together, and Tony was so attentive when you were sick… that I actually started to believe him.

Peter snorted. “Well, I guess he had both of us fooled.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s in love with someone else, May.”

May returned to her magazine then, but she seemed deeply confused. After a few minutes of her staring at the same wicker basket, Peter couldn’t take it any longer.

“What?”

May looked startled at the sudden outburst. “What?”

“Just say what you’re thinking.”

She pressed her lips together and held her hand up. “This is between you and that Tony Stark.”

“Oh, now you’re on his side.”

“It’s possible for people to love more than one person.”

“You got that right.” He thought back to the whole weirdness of the situation between Pepper and Steve.

“I’m just saying that he did love you. I just don’t agree with _how_ he loved you.”

Peter kept those words in his mind the whole day, pondering them and tossing them up in his head. They were better than how he had described the situation to himself because the man clearly wanted his cake, and he wanted to eat it, too.

Even as he walked on the beach, with the ghost of a happy, single Tony around him like a sweet caress, he knew his aunt’s words rung true. Tony had loved him, and Peter disagreed with what Tony had given him as it hadn’t been enough and probably wouldn’t ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just saying that he did love you. I just don’t agree with how he loved you.”


	6. Where do you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing the door but leaving a window open...

Tony Stark felt numb. There were too many things going on in and around him, and the only thing he wanted to do was keep this bundle of joy safe in his arms.

He had been so excited to tell Peter the change of events. He hadn’t even sent pictures of baby Morgan as he had been afraid of giving away the surprise.

Little baby Morgan had been born at 12:52pm at 6lbs, two ounces, had a head full of dark brown hair, Tony’s hair. The baby was his, and Steve would be effectively out of his life forever as the contract hadn’t even considered that the baby would be Tony’s. They had let the men stick around, though, in good faith despite the change of events.

After the numbness, came the anger. Then, he had wanted answers. With baby Morgan and Pepper asleep at home, he had gone to Peter’s apartment to confront the younger man.

The door swung open revealing a very nervous Ned Leeds. “H- hey, man. How’s the baby? Did you get our gifts?”

He was rambling, trying to prolong the moment.

“Peter’s not answering. Where is he?”

“About that,” then Ned had pulled his phone out to message somebody probably Peter. The worst sunk down in his heart. He already knew what had happened before he even broke past Ned’s barricade and made it to Peter’s room.

The sun streamed through the window to show a room that had been picked apart to take only the necessities.

“Where did he go?” Tony asked rounding on Ned who had followed him to the doorway.

“Peter asked me not to tell you.”

“La Mer.”

Ned shifted his gaze to the ground.

“Fuck me.”

His sleeplessness had caught up to him in that moment, and he sat down where he stood and put his head in hands, sobbing and rocking back and forth.

Through everything, he could hear the tapping of fingers on a phone screen knowing that Ned was relaying everything back to Peter. At least, the man might take pity on him and let him try to get Peter back.

The memory of their last lovemaking drifted around him as it had taken place in this exact room. Tony had been in the neighborhood and couldn’t take another minute of being so close to his baby and not having had him in a week.

Really, the signs had been there before. He should have known he was losing Peter Parker.

Pepper was awake rocking baby Morgan, head resting, the picture of exhaustion. “Find him?”

Bless her, she was still concerned for his and Peter’s relationship. He shook his head though he knew that she already knew Peter was gone.

“He’ll be back,” she said though she didn’t sound so sure. It was just something to say like telling someone it would be alright when clearly their ship was sinking.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” He suggested. “I’ll look after her.”

“Thank you,” Pepper murmured and passed their sleeping daughter over. Tony had thankfully gotten used to holding his precious bundle in the hospital. Really, he had been hogging the poor child.

The hot, humid summer passed, and he decided he would give Peter his space and devote his attentions to parenting. His little sea chief grew fast, too. Soon, she was holding her head up and rolling over onto her tummy. He and Pepper doted on her, and she was arguably the most looked after (spoiled) baby girl in New York.

Tony sorely missed Peter, though, and every fiber in his old muscles ached for the young man’s caresses. He wished he could go back to that little bubble in time in the Maldives. His favorite memories were from the night when he took Peter into the water, and the water had lit up due to the bioluminescent organisms. He made love to him in that water, and it seemed as if the water had come alive, dancing around them. As if the world had approved of them for one moment in time.

The biggest shock had occurred when at the end of summer, he returned to Ned and Peter’s apartment, and Ned revealed that Peter wouldn’t be returning to NYU. He also told Tony that Peter had insisted that he keep all information about his future plans away from Tony.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Ned stood in the doorway shaking his head. “He doesn’t want me to tell you his plans.”

“But where is he?”

The kid had sighed, head hung. “Look, all I can say is he won’t be returning to NYU. It’s up to him if he wants to tell you the rest.”

“Okay, then.” Tony turned to leave, and he could feel Ned’s eyes full of pity boring into his back with each step down the stairs.

That night, he drove himself to La Mer, arriving late and deciding that he would look less of a mad man if he spoke to Peter in the morning. Proper daylight should provide the suitable setting to get the love of his life back.

So, in the morning, he knocked politely at the door though he knew from experience that it was unlocked. The outline of a woman, May Parker, appeared through the lace curtains then those curtains were pulled aside to reveal her face, friendly at first, then, guarded.

May opened the door to peak her head out, “What can I do for you, Mr. Stark?”

Tony took the formal greeting in stride and put on his best smile, the one he used when he really wanted something. “I need to see Peter.”

She looked at him with pity, and it heavily favored the look he knew Ned had given him the day before. What was it that everyone seemed to know that he didn’t?

“I’m sorry, Tony,” she shook her head and mercifully, dropped the formality. “He’s already left.”

Tony threw up his hands in exasperation, “But where has gone?”

“He transferred to MIT.”

So, he really wasn’t coming back to NYU in the fall which meant he wouldn’t be coming back to New York, to Tony. _Fuck Steve_. Wasn’t it all a massive understanding? Didn’t Peter know he was the only one for him.

But that little voice of reason spoke up, _No, he didn’t because you had gone off and gotten married and had a baby_. He growled in frustration.

“Would you like to come in?” May asked. “Why don’t we talk a little bit?”

The woman was pleading with him to see reason and not go after her nephew. He knew it, and she knew it.

Being in May’s presence was by extension being in Peter’s presence. He sighed and nodded.

La Mer was just as he had remembered it two years ago. The smell was like a slap to the face, and his eyes couldn’t help but trail up the stairs where the room he had occupied awaited him like a gentle welcome home kiss. But, no, he couldn’t do that to himself; he couldn’t let himself get caught up in fantasies if this was to be his new reality.

May led him to the kitchen where she was making lunch for her guests. As if everything else wasn’t bad enough, the woman was preparing lobster.

“You’re welcome to stay for lunch,” May said politely.

Tony shook his head; he didn’t have the appetite at the moment.

“Coffee, then?”

“Yes,” he replied, gratefully. He had tossed and turned all night trying to come up with the words he would need to woo his baby back.

May set a little blue mug in front of him where he sat at the bar, and he sipped it carefully while looking out the window over the sink to the sea. It was a lovely beach day beyond the little stone wall and brush.

The memories flooded back to him: the daily walks, the fishing, the desperation. The woman in front of him had seen it all and experienced it with them, had even encouraged it.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He asked suddenly.

May caught his eye then frowned into the steamer. “To be frank, I don’t want you going after Peter. He’s happy, he’s healthy, and he _will_ get over you.”

 _Ouch_. He had to admit that hurt. The sureness of her words and given the fact that she knew her nephew well made his throat tighten. Yes, he would get over Tony.

He turned the now empty mug in his hands, examining the old ceramic fragility of the little cup. “Why did you approve of us to begin with?”

The woman was flustered now and busied herself with washing a few dishes in the sink. “You were good for him, emphasis on ‘were’ because you went off and did the stupidest thing any man in love with another man can do- you married a woman. You were a good influence at first, then, well…” She shrugged.

“And honestly,” she went on, “I thought it would just be a summer thing. It was undeniable that there was an attraction between the two of you, and I know enough to know not to get in the way of that. I was wrong, though, as it clearly turned out to be more.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” She snorted and waved the tongs through the air.

“For marrying Pepper.”

“I’m sure your daughter really appreciates that.”

“For hurting Peter, then.”

May looked him dead in the eyes. “If you’re sorry, you’ll leave him be. You will let him get over you, so that he can get on with the rest of his life.”

Tony nodded his understanding that he had heard her but didn’t necessarily agree.

He couldn’t leave just yet, wanted to torture himself a bit more. They had lunch in the dining room, and May introduced him as an old friend. He ate with the others, taking in this time at La Mer surrounded by all the ghosts of his fantasies. When it was over, he helped the woman tidy the kitchen.

At the door, she hugged Tony and patted his cheek, and while cupping it, she pleaded with him one last time, “Please.”

On the way back through town, he stopped by the general store to buy a cheap cellphone, something he should have thought of before.

Tony, 0426pm: You transferred to MIT?

⸎

A week before school started, Peter was settling into his new apartment off campus though it was still student housing but not affiliated with the college. His roommate hadn’t arrived yet, so he had tried not to stake too much of a claim on any cabinets nor decorate. He had, however, taken it upon himself to go grocery shopping and stock some of the fridge with the basics. They would have to go shopping later if his roommate was the kind to want to do things together.

Peter hoped his roommate would be like Ned, but he knew chances of the happening were slim. He missed Ned incredibly as well as Tony. His summer spent at La Mer hadn’t counteracted his feelings but only served as a reminder. Maybe his time away from La Mer and New York in a new setting that didn’t have anything to do with Tony would help.

The day before, Ned had called him to tell him that Tony had stopped by under the impression that Peter was returning for the school year. His gut ached at the image his mind produced of a disappointed Tony Stark, but he tried to push it out of his mind because he needed to move past this. Tony was a married father now who had responsibilities to his family, and Peter refused to contribute to his infidelity any longer.

But then he received the message from an unknown number.

Unknown, 0426pm: You transferred to MIT?

Peter took deep breaths and sat on the couch in the glow of warm afternoon light. For a moment, he felt hope that he could rekindle this dying flame. For a moment, he knew that he could ask Tony to come to Cambridge, and he would.

Peter, 0446pm: So you went to La Mer then?

The response was immediate which showed the poor man’s desperation. Peter could feel it, palpable through the phone wires and metal glass fibers between his fingers.

Unknown, 0446pm: Yeah.

He thought of how best to respond to this, and he could only come up with a few words.

Peter, 0450pm: I’m sorry.

Unknown, 0452pm: Me too

Unknown, 0453pm: Unblock me, please.

Peter, 0454pm: No

Peter, 0454pm: I can’t do this anymore

The phone rang in his hands making him jump as if it had stung him. He debated answering for a moment but figured it couldn’t hurt if they never spoke to each other again. At least, he would hear the man’s voice one more time.

“Hello,” his voice was shaky along with his breathing.

“Baby… please.” He wasn’t prepared for Tony’s voice.

“I can’t do this. Don’t make me do this,” he pleaded with Tony. “I don’t want to be that person anymore. Please.”

“I thought you were going to come back in the fall.” The man had gotten better control of his voice. It sounded too still, though, too calm.

“Tony,” there was a sharp intake of breath from the other side. “I have to go.”

“Don’t do this.”

“I have to.”

Peter hung up then but couldn’t bring himself to block this new number from Tony. He knew it would be the responsible thing, but deep down, he wanted the man to contact him in case of emergency. That and the man could afford to buy a million more cell phones with numbers that weren’t blocked.

He would be closing a door but leaving a window open.

He sat on the couch for hours, feet planted to the floor and leaning his elbows on his knees. The golden glow of the room was replaced with a cool shade. Things had never felt more final between the pair.

A key turning in the lock had Peter jumping up from his place on the couch, phone gripped tightly in his hand as if that would protect him against the intruder.

“Fuck,” a blonde man was cursing as he entered the room. His luggage was getting caught on the outer glass door as he struggled to get through the entrance.

“Here, let me help.” Peter went towards the man.

“Jesus Christ!” The man jumped a foot and clutched his hands to his chest. “Give a guy some warning next time. You’re like a stealth spider or something.”

“Sorry…” He had to hide a smile.

“Can do me a favor? I dropped something on the way up the stairs.”

“Yeah, I’ll get it for you.” Without question, Peter went to the stairs to retrieve what looked like a stuffed animal though he couldn’t tell what it was in the dark. He didn’t want to judge the man based off the little plushie.

“Thank you! You’re a little angel.” The man had turned on a light, and Peter could see that it was a unicorn. _Oh, boy…_

In the light, he could also see how attractive the other man was, tall with a nice build and a model face. Peter’s breath was taken away, and he held out the unicorn like it would burn him. The man took it and immediately began talking in its ear. _What the fuck._

“Oh, he _is_ attractive, isn’t he?”

“I’m standing right here.” Peter said with a little wave of his hand.

The man narrowed his eyes, “I suppose we should find out his name. What’s your name little stealth spider?”

“Peter. Peter Parker.” He was wondering now if the man really was an intruder who would gut him. The man seemed to have lost all his marbles at one point or another.

The man held out his hand, his left one though. “Sorry, I would offer my right, but we had a little too much fun on the way here.”

 _Ew_.

Peter shook the left hand while questioning all of his life decisions that had led him to this point.

“I’m Wade. Wade Wilson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You were good for him, emphasis on ‘were’ because you went off and did the stupidest thing any man in love with another man can do- you married a woman."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far of part 3???


End file.
